The Chosen One
by kristenkar
Summary: Emma and Moseby are dating and everything is going great until Mr. Tipton comes on board and wants to marry Emma.
1. Uniforms

**I do not own Suite life on deck**

"Emma, you're late." Moseby told his girlfriend as she entered the conference room for the staff meeting.

"I'm so sorry about that Marion. Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Emma replied seductively

Moseby quivered, trembled and tried to keep his strength then said "Emma just take your seat."

"You got it." Emma answered before she blew in Moseby's ear and sat down

Moseby had to sit down before he fainted.

_I'm so lucky to have Emma as my girlfriend. _Moseby thought to himself. _God she looks so hot and her cute little smile just makes me want to melt. Oh yeah the meeting!_

Moseby began to talk "So I called a staff meeting today because Mr. Tipton wants us to wear uniforms. They were delivered today and I'm going to pass them out in a little bit."

Then an employee asked, "Wait, all of us have to wear uniforms? Why?"

"Because Mr Tipton wants us to stand out more. He wants to make sure guest know who we are." Moseby replied

"What about security guards. Do they have to wear new uniforms too?" Kirby asked while he ate the donuts that were on the table

"Yes, all of us will wear uniforms. Even me." Moseby answered

"What do they look like?" Connie asked, "I really want to impress my ex-boyfriend"

Emma gave Connie a sympathetic look since she had once been in that position.

Moseby then began to talk again "I don't know what they look like, but why don't we open them up now."

As Moseby opened up one of the boxes his smile faded a bit but then put a fake one on.

"These are the new uniforms." Moseby said as he held up a bright yellow jumpsuit with the word Tipton on the back and your name on the front

"Ugh!" every employee said in unison

"Settle down, settle down," Moseby commanded "I'm sorry that you guys don't like the uniforms but it was Mr Tipton's idea and what he says goes. Alright everyone, meeting is over, grab your uniforms as you leave."

"So, do you want to come back to my place and we can try on the uniforms on together?" Moseby asked Emma

"Loved to," Emma replied

**Moseby's cabin**

"This uniform isn't that bad." Moseby mentioned as Emma was still changing in the bathroom

Emma called out "Speak for your self. I think part of mine is missing."

"What? Just come out here and let me see" Moseby replied

Emma came out in a yellow bikini with the logo Tipton on her butt and her name on her boobs.

"Wow," Moseby said

"I know, what did they think my job was cocktail waitress? I can't wear this in class." Emma complained

Moseby sat down and then said "No I mean wow your hot."

Emma continued to talk "I know but I still can't wear this in class and…you think I' hot?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Moseby asked as he took Emma to a long mirror

"I don't know what you are talking about." Emma stated confusedly

"Turn sideways" Moseby commanded

"Ohh, I get it." Emma said "But what do I do about the uniform? I can't wear this in class."

"Well I don't think you have a choice. Mr Tipton is coming on the ship to check to make sure everyone is wearing the uniforms. But you can wear an overcoat when you go to class."

"Yeah I could do that. Thanks Marion." Emma told her boyfriend "Just be glad my name is short it barley fits on the uniform."

**Next day in class**

"Good morning class," Emma said as she entered her classroom

"Good morning Ms. Tutweiller" The class said in unison

"Hey Ms. T where is your uniform?" Zack asked

"It's under my coat." Emma responded

Zack questioned his teacher "Are you embarrassed about the outfit?"

"She should be. Daddy picked out horrible uniforms." London informed the entire class

"Thank you London, but this uniform is not appropriate for class so I am going to keep the coat on." Emma explained

But before Emma could start teacher some men in black suits entered her room

"Daddy!" London called out

"Ms Tutweiller, are you wearing your uniform?" Mr. Tipton asked from inside his bodyguards

Emma was confused and said, "Excuse me?"

"Hello Ms. Tutweiller I am Wilfred Tipton." He said as he stuck his hand out of his bodyguards

Emma shook his hand then nervously said "Hello, pleasure to meet you."

"Daddy!" London called out again but her dad didn't even seem to hear her

"Ms. Tutwieller will you please come here." Mr Tipton told Emma as he took her in to the circle of men

Emma seemed confused and mystified.

"Now I will ask you again. Are you wearing your uniform?" Mr Tipton asked

"Yes I am, under my coat." Emma replied

"Show me." Mr Tipton demanded

"Fine," Emma said while she took of her coat

Mr. Tipton pulled down his shades then said "Very good."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't wear this in class. It is inappropriate." Emma told him

"Emma, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Mr Tipton asked

"What?" Emma questioned

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"

"I have a boyfriend." Emma responded

"Let me rephrase that. We are going out to dinner tonight." Mr Tipton told Emma in a serious tone

"Ugh," Emma just stood there

"I will send you a dress to wear. Then I will have one of my men pick you up and take you to the restaurant." Mr Tipton told Emma before he and his bodyguards left

"Bye Daddy!" London called but still no answer

**Emma's POV**

_I can't believe the owner of the ship just asked me out. He is a billionaire. I don't even want to go. He had over twenty marriages by now and just bribes girls with his money. But I don't care about money. How is Marion going take this? We have a date tonight._

**Please review**_  
_


	2. I choose you

**Thanks for the reviews**

Emma walked up to the front desk after class to discuss her predicament with her boyfriend.

"Marion I need to talk to you." Emma asked quietly

Moseby sounding concerned said "Emma, what is wrong?"

Emma then started to cry.

"Here come with me." Moseby said as he pulled Emma into his office

Once the two sat down Moseby pulled Emma's hair out of her face, placed a kiss on her lips then asked Emma "Please tell me what is wrong."

"Today Mr. Tipton cam into my class and he, he…" Emma cried

"He what?" Moseby asked placing another kiss on Emma's tear stained cheek

"He is taking me out to dinner on a date but I told him I had a boyfriend but he didn't care and I don't know what to do Marion." Emma blurted out

Moseby held Emma even tighter in his arms then stated "Emma calm down I can barley understand what you are saying. So Mr Tipton asked you on a date and…He asked you on a date!"

"He didn't ask me to go on a date with him. He told me to go on a date with him. But I don't want to, but I'm not sure if I have a choice." Emma whimpered

"Oh Emma, do you know why he wants to go on a date with you?" Moseby questioned

Emma replied "No, he just cam in saw me in my uniform and told me we were going to dinner."

"I guess you should go then, you don't want to disappoint your boss." Moseby mentioned calmly

"Are you fine with all this?" Emma asked

"As long as it is nothing serious and you are still only mine I'll be fine." Moseby replied

"Thanks for being so understanding Marion." Emma said before she kissed him

Then Moseby asked, "What time do you have to go to dinner?"

"He didn't quite say but I'm guessing around 7." Emma explained

"Well, it is only 5. We could go back to my place and spend some time together for a little bit. That usually cheers you up." Moseby replied quietly then winked at Emma

"If by hanging out you mean fooling around I would love to Marion." Emma responded then grabbed Moseby's arm and dragged him to his room

* * *

"I had fun Marion but I think I should get back to my place now." Emma said as she left his room

When Emma got back to her room there was a knock on her door.

"Emma Tutweiller?" the man asked

Emma nodded her head and then the man pulled out a beautiful dress and a note then handed it to her

"Is this for me?" Emma asked

The man shook nodded then closed the door and left

After the shock of getting the expensive dress wore off Emma called Moseby

Emma spoke in the phone "Marion, Mr Tipton just sent me a gorgeous dress to wear on our date."

"He did what?" Moseby yelled out into the phone

"Um," Emma mumbled in fear

"Sorry Emma the yelling was uncalled for, I'm just surprised. Are you going to wear it?" Moseby asked quieter

"Do I have a choice?" Emma questioned

"I doubt it." Moseby replied "But thanks for telling me. It means a lot to me that you told me."

Emma said, "Well, I should go and put the dress on. I'm guessing he is coming soon."

"Bye Emma, I love you."

"Bye Marion, I love you."

Emma put on the dress then heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and a man in a suit was standing there.

"Emma Tutweiller I am here to escort you to your date with Mr Tipton." The man in the suit told Emma as he leaded her out of her room and to their destination

The man brought Emma to a restaurant complete with a band and one single table in the middle with candle on the table. Mr Tipton pulled Emma's seat out to let her sit down.

"Thanks," Emma mentioned

Once they both were seated he began to speak. "Emma you might be wondering why I asked you on a date tonight."

Emma nodded but was hesitant to say anything

Mr. Tipton continued to talk "As you know I have had been married many times and I have ended the marriage every time. Also London despises everyone I marry and I want her to have a good mom. That is were you come in."

Emma had a confused look on her face

"You see, I have a list of woman that I want to marry and I was looking at it and I choose you." Mr Tipton told Emma

"You choose me?" Emma questioned

"Yes, you are the chosen one." Mr Tipton said

"Huh," Emma mumbled in confusion

"You are perfect to be my wife. First of all, you are smart and I think it would be nice to marry someone smart because I have never tried that before. Also my daughter adores you and you would be a great influence on her." Mr Tipton explained

"Wait, London likes me?" Emma asked

Mr Tipton replied, "Of course she does. You are the only teacher she ever listened to. She tells me all the time that you are her favorite teacher."

"Okay, that's good to know" Emma stated

"As I was saying," Mr Tipton continued to talk "From what I've heard you are a very sweet woman and after seeing you in that uniform I knew you were the girl, or should I say woman for me. Now, lets eat"

Food was brought to the table and Emma finally got up the courage to speak

"Mr Tipton," Emma said

"Please call me Wilfred." Mr Tipton interjected

"I think I should stick with Mr. Tipton." Emma told him

"Is something wrong?" Mr Tipton asked

Emma spoke up and said, "I have a boyfriend."

"Dump him," Mr Tipton responded in a serious tone

"Huh,"

"You are now dating me and soon you will marry me unless I say otherwise." Mr Tipton told Emma

"But I love him." Emma said

"Emma I can give you everything you wanted in life. I can buy you anything." Mr Tipton replied

"You can't buy love and I don't care about money." Emma responded

Mr Tipton replied by saying, "Which is one of the reasons I choose you. Look Emma, everyone who I marry only likes me for my money and I wanted someone who likes me for me."

Emma still seemed hesitant

"You do like your job, don't you?" Mr Tipton asked

'Yes, I love my job." Emma responded

"Then I suggest you don't do anything to jeopardize it." Mr Tipton said as he stood up "Our date is over. I will have one of my men escort you back to your room and I will see you tomorrow at seven for another date."

"Alright," Emma said in timid voice then got up to leave

"Bye the way Emma, you look great in that dress." Mr Tipton called out

"Thanks," Emma stated then walked away

After Emma got back to her room she started to cry and then called Moseby to come over.

**Please review**


	3. Taking Charge

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate every one of them.**

"Marion!" Emma cried as she ran into Moseby's arms

"Emma, what is wrong? Are you all right? What did Tipton say?" Moseby questioned

Emma just kept on crying until she finally said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Moseby replied "But I need to know what happened."

"Mr Tipton told me he wants me to marry him and said if I didn't I would loose my job." Emma answered but then cried even more

"What? He did what? Emma!" Moseby yelled

Emma was balling by this point.

"I'm sorry!" Emma yelled

Moseby asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't want to marry him but I love my job and I love you." Emma replied while crying

"Come here," Moseby stated while pulling Emma into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her wet lips "Everything will be fine. Did he say when he wanted to get married?"

"No," Emma whimpered

Moseby replied "Well I guess you should go along with it until I find some way to get you out of it. I can't have you losing your job. As long as you don't develop any feelings for him."

Emma gave Moseby a weird look and simple said, "Marion don't worry, he's old."

Moseby laughed at his girlfriend's comment.

"I guess I should go now it is getting late." Moseby said as he kissed Emma and got up and walked to the door to leave

"No wait, please stay. I don't feel like being alone tonight." Emma mentioned

Moseby replied "Anything for you Emma. Just let me go back and get my pj's."

"You don't need to get pj's. You still have some from the last time you slept over." Emma stated while tossing Moseby his nightwear

"Now you put yours on and I will put on my firemen pajamas." Emma said waving her skimpy pj's in the air

"Why do you call them firemen pajamas?" Moseby asked

Emma explained, "I told you. If there is ever a fire I want to look good for the fireman. That way they will rescue me quicker then other people. I don't want them skipping me to save London."

"Do you want to play fireman now?" Moseby questioned

"I'd love to." Emma responded seductively

Then Moseby picked up Emma and carried her to the bedroom, closed the door behind, set her on the bed then stated to kiss her rapidly.

* * *

Emma and Moseby woke up to the sound of the doorbell. It was one of Mr Tipton's men with another dress for Emma to wear on the date. Emma quickly put on some cloths and answered the door and took the dress.

"Who was that? It is so early in the morning." Moseby asked as he walked towards Emma

"I got another dress." Emma told Moseby "You should go now. You have to get to work and so do I."

Moseby kissed Emma the said "Bye, I'll see you after class."

"Bye, I love you." Emma said as he left

"Love you too," Moseby replied

* * *

**Seven**

"I have to go Marion. One of Mr Tipton's men is coming to pick me up soon." Emma told Moseby

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Moseby said as Emma left his place

Emma just made it back to her cabin before the doorbell rang. It was one of Tipton's men to take Emma to her and Mr Tipton's date.

"Hello," the man in black said "I'm here to escort you on your date with Mr Tipton"

The man brought Emma to the sky deck where there was a helicopter sitting right next to the juice bar. The man directed Emma to step inside. Emma went inside and sat next to Mr Tipton. Then the man closed the door and the helicopter began to rise off the ground.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked trying not to sound retarded

"I'm taking you to Paris for a romantic dinner." Mr Tipton explained

Emma was confused and questioned, "Why can't we stay on the ship?"

"You look nice in that dress." Mr Tipton mentioned trying to avoid the subject

When they finally arrived at the restaurant Emma didn't know what to say. It was so beautiful but really wished she was with Moseby.

"So Emma," Mr Tipton spoke "Did you dump your boyfriend yet?"

"Excuse me!" Emma yelled

"You heard me. Did you dump him yet?" Mr Tipton questioned Emma forcefully

"No, I love him." Emma replied

Mr Tipton groaned then asked, "What is his name?"

"His name is Jack." Emma told Mr Tipton because she didn't want to get Moseby in trouble.

"Dump Jack," Mr Tipton stated

They continue continued to talk during the meal. Mr Tipton kept talking about Emma being the perfect wife and all their plans together. Emma just sat and ate most of the time but would sometimes put her two cents into the conversation. Once they finished eating dinner they got back into the helicopter to go back to the ship.

Once they got inside Mr Tipton began to speak again "So I was thinking for our next date we could…"

"No!" Emma interjected

"Excuse me?" Mr Tipton spoke confusedly

Emma put on her teacher voice and stated, "If we are going on another date we are doing it my way. You will pick me up at my room, not one of your men. I will pick where we go for a date and it will just be the two of us; none of your men will come along with us. And you will not be wearing sunglasses and a suit; you will wear something casual."

Mr Tipton didn't know what to say, he just sat their motionless.

"Do you accept?" Emma asked sternly

"Yes," Mr Tipton said sounded frightened

"Good, then when we get back to the ship I will take you shopping" Emma mentioned

"Fine,"

* * *

"Here we are at the mall." Emma said while the two walked into a store

Emma started to grab cloths and tossed them at Mr Tipton and said, "Here you try these on."

"Alright," Mr Tipton mentioned as he tried on cloths

"These fit," Mr Tipton stated while he brought the cloths up to Emma

"Then we will buy two pair off jeans and these t-shirts." Emma explained while she carried the cloths to the register

"Oh, you don't have to buy them." Mr Tipton told Emma

"I'm not, this is your credit card." Emma replied

Mr Tipton was confused and asked, "How did you get my credit card?"

"I took it from your pocket when we got out of the helicopter." Emma explained

"You are a great pickpocket." Mr Tipton responded

"Thank you," Emma said sincerely "So tomorrow morning I'm going to take you around the ship and show you what are you missing, but to end this date I'm going to take you to the food court."

Mr Tipton asked, "What is a food court?"

"You have never been to a food court before?" Emma asked

Mr Tipton nodded no.

"Well then I will take you." Emma said while she dragged Mr Tipton to the food court "Sit here and I will get some food."

Emma came back with every food imaginable.

"So here we have our drinks, our food on a stick, what ever that is wrapped in the foil and our finger food." Emma stated as she placed the food on the table "So dig in and enjoy!"

"Wow! This is really good." Mr Tipton mentioned in surprise

"You don't know what you have been missing. There is so much out there that you have missed and I intend to show you." Emma said smiling

**The more reviews I get the faster I write so please review.**


	4. The Only Exception

**Thanks for the reviews. So sorry it took so long to update, school has been keeping me busy.**

"Good morning Mr Tipton," Emma happily mentioned to her boss while walking up to him "Come on there is no time to lose. We are going to get some breakfast then head over to the miniature golf course then to the pool and finally the bar."

"Alright," Mr Tipton replied sounding unsure

**Emma's Pov**

I dragged Mr Tipton to my favorite restaurant, Holly's dinner. We ate and had a great time. Surprisingly Mr Tipton really likes bacon burgers. He got sauce all over his new jeans. We are going to have to go shopping again.

After we went shopping and miniature golfing we headed toward the pool. He actually looks really good in swim trunks; but I'm guessing he felt the same about me because he couldn't keep his hands off of me.

**Normal Pov**

"That was a lot of fun Emma. Where are we off to next?" Mr Tipton asked

Emma replied "The bar,"

"Let's go," Mr Tipton mentioned then stuck out his arm and linked it around Emma's as the two of them began their stroll to the bar

After having a drink or two at the bar Emma and Mr Tipton went back to his huge cabin.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Emma." Mr Tipton said as he sat next to Emma on the couch

Emma responded, "I had a lot of fun too, but I should leave now"

"You know you don't have to leave Emma, you can stay the night." Mr Tipton told Emma while gently rubbing her arm

"Excuse me?" Emma asked

"Emma I love you," Tipton explained to Emma then pulled out a ring "Emma, will you marry me?"

"What?" Emma asked

Mr Tipton answered "I told you early that I wanted to marry you and I want to do it now."

"No!" Emma screamed

"You can't refuse my offer, remember our deal." Mr Tipton mentioned

"Well deal off, I told you I am in love with my boyfriend, not you!" Emma yelled at her boss

Mr Tipton frowned and in stern voice stated "Then you will leave."

"Excuse me?"

"You are fired and must evacuate the boat immediately." Mr Tipton said

"But...huh…what?" Emma moaned

"I want you gone and away from any Tipton place and if I find your boyfriend he will be kicked out too. You have a hour to gather things and then I want you gone." Mr Tipton explained

Emma meekly answered "Alright,"

Emma got up and left to find Moseby, who was at the front desk.

"Marion," Emma whimpered

"Emma, what's wrong?" Moesby questioned

Emma still crying responded, "I have to leave the ship."

"What?"

"Mr Tipton gave me an ultimatum and I turned him down so I have to leave the ship immediately." Emma sobbed

"So you don't want to marry him?" Moseby asked

"No, it's you I love, I've been telling that this whole time." Emma blubbered

Moseby pulled Emma's hair out of her face and said, "I love you two Emma."

The two began to kiss until they heard a noise coming from around the corner.

"Well I should have known." Mr Tipton spoke in a harsh tone " I thought I could trust you Moseby, but I guess not."

Moseby replied "Mr Tipton I…"

Mr Tipton thrashed out "No, you're fired and I never want to see you or your girlfriend again."

"But sir,"

Mr Tipton just walked away while mumbling to himself.

"Marion…you love your job and you said you would wouldn't give it up for anything." Emma mentioned quietly

"You're the only exception." Moseby replied

"Huh?"

Moseby smiled and stated, "I love you more than anything in the world Emma."

"I love you too."

**Moseby's Pov**

I'm so lucky. Emma is one of a kind and she is mine. I never thought I would love something more than my job but I was wrong. I'd give her anything. I get mad at everything else in this world but her.

**Emma's Pov**

I'm so lucky. Marion is so kind. I always thought he cared more about his job than me but now I know he truly loves me.

**Normal Pov**

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked after breaking out of her daydream

"I would say go back to Boston together and live at the Tipton hotel, but we can't do that." Moseby sighed

"Ugh," Emma groaned

Moseby head shot up and he said, "I know, let's get married."

"What?" Emma yelped in excitement

"And then we will go on our honeymoon and after that then we will find somewhere to live together." Moseby said

Emma smiled and said, "Lets do it."

**Please review. Also check out my new story that I will post soon called The Suite life of Emma Tutweiler; it's a story of Emma entire life.**


End file.
